FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The previously known whole body stereotaxis apparatus has a base plate and two curved marginal or side strips which border thereon and are attached thereto at the marginal or side edges thereof. The two side strips are connected by hoops or arches extending over the base plate. This whole body stereotaxis apparatus is disadvantageous, since it is lacking the possibility of accurately localizing points in the area of the base plate center. By this, a patient's body resting upon the base plate can also be localized only inaccurately in the area bordering on the base plate. Furthermore, the rod-like calibration rods of said publication are awkward and only permit a calibration of the arch to which they are fixed. In addition, the arrangement of this publication is lacking means for target-positioning the entire apparatus for a subsequent irradiation of the patient. Finally, two adjacent arches are not defined accurately with respect to each other as regards their relative positioning.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a whole body stereotaxis apparatus which avoids the drawbacks of said prior art and particularly permits an accurate localization also in the area of the base plate and areas bordering thereon. In this connection, calibration means which can easily be manipulated shall be provided, and the relative positioning of adjacent arches shall be facilitated.
According to one aspect of the present invention a whole body stereotaxis apparatus according to the preamble of claim 1 shall be provided, which is characterized in that a central strip having bores for receiving accessories is secured to the base plate. The central strip can accommodate particular calibration means which thus also permit a calibration in the area of the base plate.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a whole body stereotaxis apparatus is provided which is characterized in that two opposite arches are fixed to the side strips, and the arches are connected by at least one holding bar which serves for holding surgical instruments. The holding bar defines a clear distance between the two adjacent arches so as to facilitate the localization of surgical instruments mounted on the holding bar. The distance between the two arches does not change even while the surgical instruments fixed to the holding bar are actuated.
According to a third aspect of the present invention a whole body stereotaxis apparatus according to claim 3 is provided, which is characterized in that at least one arch is fixed to the side strip and the arch carries target setting means for the subsequent irradiation of the patient. The target setting means enable accurate positioning of the entire whole body stereotaxis apparatus with respect to an irradiation system.
The base plate preferably contains carbon fibers. They contribute considerably to the stability of the base plate.
The base plate preferably contains acrylic foam. It increases the flexibility of the carbon fibers.
In an especially preferred embodiment, the base plate alternately comprises a layer of acrylic foam and a layer of plastics fibers sandwiched together. By this it is possible to achieve especially satisfactory results as regards lightness or low weight, manipulability and flexibility of the base plate.
It is preferred to secure calibration means to one arch or to the central strip, which supplies a defined reference point in computer tomography. The calibration means preferably has a localization plate triangular in cross-section and accommodating metal wires. The metal wires supply a reference point or a reference line in computer tomography by means of which the stereotaxis apparatus can be calibrated.
It is preferred to equip the base plate with immobilizing means for the patient, particularly a vacuum mattress. It serves for the clear and position-stable fixation or immobilization of the patient with respect to the stereotaxis apparatus. The vacuum mattress is wrapped around the patient and then evacuated to stiffen it.
It is preferred to provide holding metal sheets which are inserted between side strip and immobilizing means to facilitate the patient's immobilization.
For an accurate positioning it is preferred to fix a localization plate to the arch and a localization plate to the central strip, the two localization plates being in vertical alignment with each other. By this it is possible to accurately position the whole body stereotaxis apparatus.
A surgical instrument serving the immobilization of the spinal column is attached to the holding bar. As regards its position the holding bar is defined accurately relative to the two arches and enables a clear and position-stable fixation of a surgical instrument serving for immobilizing the spinal column of the patient, so that the patient is positioned clearly and immovably with respect to the stereotaxis apparatus.
It is especially preferred to divide the arch into two parts so as to optionally disassemble one side thereof. This increases the spectrum of its possible uses.
Three target setting means are preferably fixed to the arch. This permits an effective positioning of the two marginal areas and the central area of the whole body stereotaxis apparatus.
It is especially preferred to secure to the arch an auxiliary arch which offers further possibilities of medical treatment or diagnosis, particularly for a biopsy. A slide which is slidably supported is preferably fixed to the auxiliary arch. Such a slide enables rapid target setting along the path of the auxiliary arch. Further advantages, features and possible uses of the invention follow from the below description of various embodiments in connection with the drawing.